galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Visual Scramblers
ok this will require explanation. the idea stemmed from my original hypothesis on how the janus system operates and was constructed. i will write in present tense as it is a lot easier to me. in my hypothesis the janus system is not an single system but constructed from multiple sub systems with the janus system being the independent control and coordination computer system. here are the sub systems by my hypothesis : *janus system (independent control and coordination computer system) (almost pure NNNTH AI computer sub system / independent minor computer modified to interface with union tech. it if was properly connected to SHIP would have undecuple her processing ability. on the tigershark the computer acted as an independent minor computer directed by an VI as it was not connected properly to SHIP. the computer was necessary as during operation of all janus subsystems it took 50% of this computers resources. (computer size is about 6 large shoe boxes laid out in pair one after another) it is possible the computer was connected to the rest of the ship as well) *matter simulator (modified Narth/NNNTH tech) (beyond union manufacturing capability) *psionic nullifying shield (an psionic shield that from outside it scans as if there are no minds inside of it and it in self is undetectable) (top union tech modified and re-engineered by the Narth) (within union mass manufacture capability) (but requires high power computational control system if not connected to NNNTH computer. possibly military standard psi shield by 5075) *psionic simulator (highly modified Narth/NNNTH tech combined with union prototype psi tech) (way beyond union manufacturing capability) (requires either an NNNTH computer or massive union made computer to operate) *energy signature nullifiers (hides the energy signature of the ship, actual active shields and ship systems) (union tech re-engineered and improved by the Narth possibly with some retro engineered stealth tech from the devi) (within union manufacture capability by 5100) *multi tech veritable shield generators (able to generate large number of diverse shields for disguises) (top/prototype union tech minor assistance from the Narth) (within union manufacture capability by 5025) *veritable shield signature generator (generate an energy signature that matches the disguises shield) (top/prototype union tech minor assistance from the Narth) (within union manufacture capability by 5025) in my idea the visual scramblers was the originally developed visual mask system (the system that make the ship LOOK like other ships) but in testing it was discovered it is pierce-able by top level union sensors if the sensor is within around 100 Km from the ship. and Narth sensors could pierce it at the edge of their detection range. (later tests by tyron suit revealed the system is affective if the ship is no nearer than 3 light minutes from the sensor. considering the 100 light minutes range of the seenian sensors it is impressive.) as the system didnt answer the requirements for this particular project as it was planned that the tigershark will get close and personal look at things. the visual scramblers was shelved and archived to the most part. that was the idea behind them. Gnume (talk) 15:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC)